


Home

by AR_Torquil



Series: Sara Ryder & Peebee [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Love, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AR_Torquil/pseuds/AR_Torquil
Summary: An uneasy feeling rouses Peebee from her sleep and only one thing-or someone-can help her shake it.  [A short one shot I jotted down before bed one night]





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first writing of a ship I'm already going down hard with. Hopefully more to come.

Her eyes opened suddenly as if waking from a bad dream. She couldn’t remember whatever she had been dreaming about. _Did_ she even have a dream? She didn’t linger on the question long but wondered what woke her so suddenly. Nothing around her was different, she was in her escape pod on the _Tempest_ just like every other night. Well, not the same escape pod. This escape pod was a new one Ryder had paid for on their last trip to the Nexus to replace the one she had…used. Although the escape pods were identical she couldn’t help but notice it felt different to her. It was an indescribable and slightly unnerving feeling. Perhaps that is what woke her from sleep. She shrugged the feeling and closed her eyes trying to resume her slumber but her mind wouldn’t allow it. She was completely awake.

Feeling seriously agitated she slowly rose ignoring the way her skin clung to the cool metal floor. If her mind was going to betray her she would take the opportunity to go for a walk around the _Tempest_ while the rest of the crew was asleep during its night cycle. _Fucking brain._ She padded through the escape pod and out of the room staying in her night clothes-a partial tank top and black compression shorts. _No one’s awake anyways_. Not that she truthfully cared if anyone saw her in such clothes at this hour. She was sure Vetra didn’t wear anything at all to sleep in. She snickered at the thought.

She stopped when the door to her ‘bedroom' closed behind her. The ship was completely empty and quiet aside from the usual hum of the engines. It was strange, on a normal night the engines brought her comfort and lulled her to sleep easily. Tonight was different. Tonight the constant hum made her uneasy as well as the emptiness of the ship. Still, she wasn’t any closer to sleep and walking around was her only option this late at night. She quietly padded through the ship taking no particular route with no particular destination in mind. Her eyes drifted taking in the architecture of the ship tracing over the finer details she never paid attention to during the day.

Her efforts to walk off her uneasiness were proving fruitless. The hum drove into her brain relentlessly. Her skin almost itched. Her blood burned in her body providing an uncomfortable contrast to the cold metal walkways. She wrinkled her nose almost in disgust. A low bit of nausea rose up from the pit of her stomach. _Why?_ Why did she feel so unsettled? Was it some kind of dream? She still couldn’t recall dreaming but maybe she had blocked it out. If that was the case it wasn’t very successful considering how she felt at the moment. A small part of her thought about waking Lexi to ask her but she decided against it. Lexi always lectured regardless of whether your ailment was your own doing or not. The last thing she wanted was a lecture.

She stopped suddenly having come up to a door. She was so busy with her awkward ailment she didn’t pay attention to where she was going. Her face relaxed when she realized which door she had come to. _Ryder_. She was standing in front of Ryder's bedroom door with no recollection of how or why she was there. Suddenly the fluttering in her stomach increased. _I wonder if she’s asleep_. She figured Ryder was asleep like everyone else but still sometimes Ryder did have difficulty sleeping. She raised her fist to knock but when her knuckles made contact the door opened. _Don’t you ever lock this thing, Ryder?_  She took a step forward allowing the door to close behind her. Ryder had told her she could sleep in her bed before they got a new escape pod but she wondered if Ryder had been serious. She looked toward the bed, Ryder was fast asleep. Even though Ryder was in her night clothes it looked like she had unintentionally drifted off. A half-empty glass of wine sat on the bedside table and there was a datapad lying limp in her hand. She was propped in a half-sitting position with her head titled to the side and her chin in her chest.

Peebee smirked. _Dork_. The look of her love's sleeping face brought a comfort. Her stomach relaxed and the tension in her body evaporated. Still she couldn’t help but feel like she was intruding though.

“Ryder.” She spoke so softly she wasn’t surprised when Ryder didn’t stir. Even Kallo wouldn’t have woken from that and the salarian practically slept with one eye open.

“Ryder.” She spoke a little louder this time but the sleeping figure still didn’t stir.

She took a few steps toward the foot of the bed, “Ryder.” Nothing. _Dammit, Ryder. Let’s hope the Archon doesn’t show up while you’re asleep. You’ll just snooze right through it_.

She gave Ryder’s foot a small shake, “Ryder.” The only reaction she got was a small giggle and something that sounded like “That tickles,” but no more. _You better hope I forget you said that by morning_. She couldn’t help but grin.

She made her way to the opposite side of the bed from Ryder. If she did wake her and Ryder flailed she didn’t want to get smacked. “Ryder!” she said a little too loudly and reached to touch Ryder's arm.

“Hmm?” Ryder mumbled fluttering her eyes and finally waking.

“’Bout time you woke up, sleeping beauty.” Peebee laughed.

“Peebee?” Ryder turned to her with eyes still half shut. “What’s wrong?”

Suddenly she felt embarrassed. She didn’t want to admit she couldn’t sleep and wanted Ryder's comforting presence next to her. She averted her eyes and twisted her fingers together awkwardly.

“Can't sleep?”

Peebee still didn’t meet Ryder's eyes but shook her head. She heard Ryder shuffle on the bed and turned to see her making room and pulling back the covers. Ryder gave her a sleepy grin and pat the spot next to her. She climbed in the bed pulling the covers up close and snuggling up to Ryder. The heat radiating off Ryder's body filled her with warmth and comfort. She felt an arm wrap around her embracing her in protection and love. She sighed softly placing her head on Ryder's chest. Her favorite spot was the place she always knew she could hear love. Directly over her love's heart. Her eyelids instantly grew heavy but it was long before sleep caught up to her that Ryder's breathing was slow and full. She snuggled closer listening to the steady thump beneath her. A sound so much better and relaxing than the hum of the ship. A sound of love and life of the one person that meant most to her in both the Milky Way and Andromeda galaxies. A steady rhythm of rise and fall that could settle even her worst case of uneasiness. Right now in the quiet there was no kett. There was no Archon. There was only life and love and them. The steady drum of her love's heartbeat to finally lull her to sleep.

 _Home_.


End file.
